


A New Day

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e03 The Wicked Day, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur finds Merlin sleeping when he exits the hall after mourning his father's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Day

The sun rose and Arthur exited the hall. Just outside the door he found Merlin, asleep on the floor, leaning against the way. He’d obviously tried to stay up waiting for Arthur but sometime during the night exhaustion had caught up with him. Arthur smiled at the sight. He knelt down and lifted Merlin into his arms, bridal style. He kissed Merlin’s forehead lightly as Merlin nuzzled into his shoulder.

“It’s a new day.” Arthur informed Merlin as he blinked his eyes open.

“Hmm.” Merlin hummed into his neck.

“Were you there all night?” Arthur asked as he carried Merlin through the castle, to his chambers.

“I didn’t want you to feel you were alone.” Merlin confessed softly.

“You’re a loyal friend, Merlin.” Arthur resisted the urge to tell Merlin he loved him and hoped Merlin had been too asleep to notice the forehead kiss.

“I love you too.” Merlin kissed his cheek.

Arthur didn’t know how to react. He froze in the hallway with Merlin in his arms, luckily no one happened to walk down the hall while he was frozen. He took a deep breath and said. “It’s a new day.” Then he kissed Merlin.

Arthur carried Merlin to his chambers and laid him on the bed. He removed Merlin, who had already dozed back into sleep’s, boots, and neckerchief. Then he crawled into the bed next to Merlin and draped the blanket over the both of them. No one would come looking for him for a while, and even if someone found him like this they’d be fine. He was king now, after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
